


Zoey’s Extraordinary Week

by RedpathArcade



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Birthday Parties, Boat rides, Campfires, Everyone has daddy issues, F/M, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Max bonds with Zoey's cousins, Max is on the sixth floor but doesn’t follow canon, Max is terrified of Zoey’s aunt, Max-centric, Panic Attacks, Shopping, Slow Burn, Zoey’s relatives, heart to heart talks, mitch doesn’t die at the end, mostly anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/pseuds/RedpathArcade
Summary: This is a story, of love and loss. Friendship and family.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 37
Kudos: 71





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a multi-chapter story. I’m sure more tags and characters will be added as I write more chapters, but the rating will still stay the same. Please fill me in on any mistakes. Fic takes place before episode ten.

Zoey sighed, collapsing onto the closest kitchen bar stool. She spared a hesitant glance at the stoves clock, throwing her head back in frustration when she saw it read eleven-thirty A.M. She’s only been up for four hours but those four hours seem like a life time. Her body hurt, her feet were beginning to swell up. She could hear her mom and brother bickering in the hallway, trying to keep quite so May wouldn’t hear.

May- her Aunt. Her aunt that showed up at seven o’clock this morning with no notice before hand. Her aunt who lives across the country. She and the kids use to come up once a month, but since her Aunt May’s husband passed away, the visit became once in a blue moon.

But here she was, showing up before sun rise claiming her and her kids were staying for the foreseeable future, helping in anyway she can with ‘Mitch’s Situation’. 

Her mom and aunt don’t not _not_ get along. It’s just that her mom saw it more as a insult being thrown her direction more so then being lend a helping hand. Being the bigger person, her mom smiled and let them come in, offering to clean out the spare rooms for her and the kids.

Which meant that Zoey was woken up by her phone loudly going off at seven A.M with her moms very displeased voice telling her that David would be by in ten minutes to bring her over to the house. Which also meant Zoey’s plans for her day off were all but flushed down the drain.

So Zoey spent the morning cleaning out the spare room, listening to David complain about how Emily threaten to rip out May’s vocal cords and how terrifying pregnant women are when they’re woken up from their sleep. And to make matters worse her three year old cousin tried to flush her moms key down the toilet in the upstairs bathroom causing the toilet to over flow and water to spill everywhere soaking the hallway carpet. 

It was complete stroke of luck that Howie ended up arriving at that moment and had the tools in his truck and knew what to do. And of course being Howie, he grabbed Mitch and brought him up stairs to help, knowing that Mitch was getting frustrated over not being able to be the man of the house in his current situation. 

While Howie and Mitch fixed the toilet. Maggie, May and David went over all the legal things and Zoey was left to watch the toddler. Who apparently wasn’t agreeing with whatever was in her stomach because thirty minutes into watching her, she threw up all down the front of Zoey’s, _white_ shirt. 

So all in all, it’s been a _long_ morning and the only thing she wants to do is slide back under her warm, soft covers. At home. Alone. 

“Your cousins are calling for you.” Howie tilted his head towards the direction in which the screams were coming from, “They seem very keen on getting your attention.”

Zoey groaned, shoulders slumping down, “How did you ever manage to raise a kid, they’re so loud and never stop talking.”

Howie stopped what he was doing and gave her the _look_ over his shoulder.

Zoey winced, “I’m so sorry.”

Rolling his eyes, Howie forced a sandwich into her hand, “I’ll let it pass, only because you still have puke in your hair.”

Zoey grabbed the strand of hair in disgust, studying it for a few second before dropping it back down, “And this is why I’ll never have a boyfriend.”

“No, the reason you’ll never have a boyfriend is because you’re to scared to let yourself love him.” 

Zoey shot up straight, eyes wide. Before she could response, her oldest cousin started yelling her name even louder, voice getting closer and closer. Deciding that she’d rather deal with whatever her cousin was stirring up then continue going down _that_ path with Howie, she leaped off the chair and quickly raced out of the kitchen. Stopping at a dead halt when her cousin walked through the front door with a very terrified Max behind her. And if that couldn’t get worse -

“Zoey your boyfriend is here.” Her cousin said gleefully, and oh how Zoey wished she could wipe the smirk right off of her face.

“Max...” She squeaked, looking from her cousin to her... well she wasn’t quite sure what they were at the moment. Things between them have gotten tense since he took the job on the sixth floor. 

Once Zoey’s cousin let go of Max and left to sit with her Uncle Mitch, Max was able to awkwardly shift, free hand rubbing the back of his neck and the other holding a brown paper bag, “Hey, sorry to drop in unannounced. I didn’t realize you guys had company.” 

Zoey nodded, looking at her dad who was on the couch. She grabbed Max’s arm -trying not to notice the way his jacket hugged his arms just right- she dragged him into the kitchen. Max stumbled along, sending Mitch a wave as he passed. 

Howie looked up from where he was starting to get dinner ready. He took one look at the pair and silently left them alone, but not before sending a knowing wink at Zoey causing her to blush. 

“Smells good in here.” Max commented completely oblivious to what just happened.

“Yeah, Howie’s prepping dinner for tonight. It’s dad’s favourite pasta.”

Max nodded, he knew Mitch favourite pasta took hours in the making, though he didn’t exactly understand why, “Speaking of which, I was out and about and I found, you are not going to believe this; I found raspberry coconut ice cream! It’s still your dad’s favourite right?”

Zoey nodded, breathe catching in her throat. Her stomach flutter and maybe those quotes about butterflies weren’t so far fetched.

“That’s what’s in the bag.” Max held it up, like it was a trophy.

Zoey blinked, mouth slightly parted in surprised, she could feel the tears starting up and she couldn’t help the way her voice cracked as she thanked him, “Max, thank you, but you didn’t have to spend your money on us.”

Max shrugged, “I didn’t spend my money on _you guys_ , I spent my money on Mitch. He’s the only one allowed to eat it. Besides I wanted too. You know how much he means to me.”

“Well, then we should get it into the freezer before it melts. Here I got it.”

“I got it,” Max swatted her hands from grabbing the bag. He opened the freezer- “Who’s birthday is it?”

“What? Oh it’s Kenzi’s birthday on Friday. Emily just brought it over. Don’t tell Kenz, it’s a surprise.”

Max set the ice cream down gently beside the cake, using the fact that his face was blocked from Zoey’s view to his advantage as he muster up the courage to ask his next question, “So, is Kenzi the one who called me your boyfriend?”

Zoey blushed, she was secretly hoping he wouldn’t bring that up, “I’m so sorry about that. She’s turning thirteen and she thinks she knows everything.”

“Thirteen? I remember my thirteenth birthday almost like it was yesterday. Thirteen’s a big year, finally turning a teenager. She seems like a smart girl for her age,” Max winked, “She also has a strong grip too. Might even leave a bruise on my arm. Definitely got you beat.”

“You are so not funny,” Zoey couldn’t help but grin before her shoulder slumped, sighing as she continued. “She’s the closest with my dad. They both love exploring the open waters, and running the trails. He use to take her every time she came to visit, to do something.”

Max reached out and grabbed her hand when she started getting choked up. Zoey couldn’t help but notice the warmth of his hand and the way her heart seemed to flutter at the contact.

“When he took ill she broke down. Didn’t come out of her room, let her grades drop and stopped coming for visits. Eventually her mom signed her up for kickboxing classes to help her cope. Kickboxing classes lead to karate classes. It was her outlet, her way to deal with it.”

“She’s a strong kid.”

Zoey nodded, “Stronger than me that’s for sure.”

“Hey, none of that,” Max hooked his finger under her chin tilting her head up until their eyes met, “You are the strongest person I know.”

Zoey smiled, she couldn’t help but dart her eyes to his lips. There was this strong urge pulling at her, and maybe, just maybe, leaning in wouldn’t be so bad-

Max cleared his throat, a small blush rose up his neck, he took a step back and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets, “How long are they staying.”

Zoey stumbled forward a little bit. She sighed, _of course he didn’t want to kiss her. She made is very clear that they were just friends. He’s probably even moved on_ “No one knows for sure, at least for the foreseeable future. They want to be here when... when dad... but the kids are still in school and they can’t keep missing days.”

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but mom wants to see you. Hey Max!” David poked his head around the corner before disappearing.

"I should get going." Max offered her a smile, walking towards the door.

"Oh, yeah of course, you probably work today." Zoey smile back but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She use to know his schedule like the back of her hand when he worked with her. She sighed and followed him.

"I'll stop by tomorrow if that's okay. I don't want to interrupt your family's time together."

"Zoey I thought you already told him about our family dinner. Max you are more then welcome to join us. Mitch and I have always considered you family." Maggie smiled warmly at him.

Max sent a questioning glance over to Zoey, but she quickly look away. She knew he was probably hurt at the thought of her not asking him over. It's just that lately she hasn't exactly known where they stand. Since he left for the sixth floor their conversations have been getting shorter and shorter. 

She knew he wanted her to tell him to stay. But she wasn't going to let her selfish desires stand in the way of an amazing opportunity for him to do something he loved. 

Maggie sent a confused look towards her before smiling and pulling Max into a hug, "Dinner’s at seven."

Max tried once again to meet Zoey's eyes. He didn't want to say anything before knowing if it was okay with her. 

"Dinner will most likely be around seven-thirty. Howie never gets the timing right." Zoey mumbled.

"So I'll see you then?" Maggie asked hopeful.

"Yes, ma'am" Max grinned knowing full well, she hates when he calls her that.

"Don't call me that." She playfully smacked him before leaving to check on her husband.

Zoey tried to hide her laugh behind her hand.

"Funny, Zo." Max bumped shoulders with her as he started putting on his jacket, a small smile of his own dancing across his lips. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Max pulled her into a hug, if he happened to squeeze her a little to tightly, she didn’t mention it.

"I'll see you tomorrow.” Zoey echoed, holding back the urge to dig her fingers into the back of his jacket, holding him closer. Instead she pulled back, putting space in between them.

 _Max didn’t want you,_ she told herself, _max backed away earlier, he didn’t want to kiss me._

Sighing in defeat, she threw her head back against the front door, unaware Max was doing the same on the other side.


	2. Monday

Max pulled up alongside the curb in front of the Clarke’s house. He cursed as the clock read ten after seven. He was trying to aim for quarter to seven but traffic had been horrible. Closing his car door he weaved between his and Emily’s vehicles. He could feel his hands start calming up as he walked to the door, he knocked and waited. He started bouncing on his heels, he wasn’t to sure what to expect tonight.

“You made it,” David smirked answering the door, “Howie and I were taking bets on wether or not you’d actually show up.”

Not knowing what to say Max nodded, awkwardly standing outside the door. Eventually he realized David was expecting him to say something, he cleared throat, “...And who won?”

“Howie.” David sighed in defeat, leaving to find Howie and give the man his winnings. 

“I’ll let myself in.” Max muttered to himself, stepping into the house and closing the door behind him.

“Max! Hey, I’m so glad you made it.” Zoey smiled, walking -well more like bouncing over, a small child perched on her hips. 

Max blinked in surprise, swallowing hard.

The child looked young and Max wondered how on earth a fifty-some-odd women could healthily carry a child to term. He’s heard about it before, older pregnancy’s and how risky it was. He looked at the child trying to determine her age. He knew Zoey’s aunt lost her husband about two years ago, and the toddler didn’t look to be much older than two or three.

He watched as Zoey stoped in from of him, cocked a hip out so the child wouldn’t fall, and Max swallowed again, heart fluttering at the sight of it all. 

“Max, is this my youngest cousin, Dawn.” Zoey introduces, smiling when Dawn waves, mumbling a shy, ‘hi’

“Hello Dawn, it’s very nice to meet you.” Max extended his hand, but Dawn shook her head, “No? That’s okay, between us, they’re not very clean.”

Dawn didn’t seem to be paying any attention to him anymore and she starting chanting for Zoey to let her down. Once settled onto the ground below, she took off towards the kitchen to find her mom. Zoey watched making sure she got back safely. Once content she focused on Max, “Don’t take it personally, she hungry.”

“No hard feeling, she reminds me of you when you’re hungry,” Max winked and Zoey laughed rolling her eyes, “Sorry I’m late, traffic was bad.”

Zoey waved him off, “It’s okay, Emily said there was an accident not to far from here, probably slowed down traffic.”

“Where is everyone?” Max looked around the empty living room.

Zoey jumped a little, remembering the reason he was here, “Kitchen, my aunt is dying to meet you. Just a heads up she works in a women’s prison as a guard. She can be a little intimidating at first, don’t let that get to you, she’s really just a soft teddy bear. Also try not to be overwhelmed.”

“Um, okay..” _How bad could it be_ , Max thought. Turning the corner he stopped dead in his tracks, apparently the answer is; _very_.

Zoey’s aunt stood just over six feet tall, and for being over fifty she definitely didn’t look close to it. Her face was impressively chiseled, piercing blue-green eyes stared into his and Max swore she was gazing into his soul. Her hair was the same colour as Maggie’s but longer and sat in a half up faux-hawk. 

She was dressed in an expensive leather jacket, fingers and neck bare of any jewelry but there sat what appears to be three homemade bracelets on her wrist. One from each kid Max images. Her pants weren’t exactly leather but damn near close and on her leg sat a -Max’s eyes widen- on her leg was a hunting knife.

She started towards him, and it took all of his strength not to back up. Putting on a rather terrible fake smile he extended his hand, “Max Richman.”

Unlike her daughter, Zoey’s aunt shook his hand, “May Collins, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, my sister has told me so much about you. These are my kids; Oldest is Mackenzie, she’s turning thirteen this Friday. Next is Benson, he’s ten years old but never actually acts his age- don’t hey me, you know it’s true- I heard you already met Dawn and I can see the wheels turning in your head. I adopted her after her parents past away. My husband and I were her Godparents.”

Max stood silent for a minute, trying to process everything. It was all a little overwhelming and he now gets why Zoey told him not to get overwhelmed, which was hard to do when everyone was staring at him. She was indeed very intimidating to look at, but her voice was soft and she joked around with a good sense of humour. Max new he was going to get along well with her, but he also knew not to get on her bad side. 

“It’s lovely to meet you- all of you.” He did a little half bow, stopping when Zoey nudged him. He sent her a thank-you look, blushing in embarrassment. He wasn’t normally this awkward, but something about May and him secretly wanting to impress Zoey made him act like a complete and utter fool.

“Why don’t we take set, dinner should be any minute.” Zoey suggested grabbing Max’s hand and leading him to the table, sitting next to Ben, hands still intertwined as they sat.

Zoey gave Max’s hand a little squeeze, sensing his nerves. Max squeezed back, running his thumb across the back of her hand, grinning when he felt her shiver beside him.

“I hear you work with Zoey.” May smiled trying to make small talk.

Max shifted awkwardly, hoping May thinks it was because of nerves and not because it’s a touchy subject between him and Zoey at the moment. They haven’t talked about work since he left for the sixth floor. There wasn’t really any bad blood between the two of them or the team, but they still tip toed around the subject.

“Yes, I met Zoey five years ago, we bumped into each other in the lobby waiting for the elevator, unknowingly to us, we were both interviewing for the same job.”

Zoey smiled at the memory and cut in, “The elevator we were on got stuck, trapping us in there for thirty minutes. When Max found out we were going in for the same job, he got super excited and wouldn’t stop rambling, most of the things I’ve learned about Max, I learned in those thirty minutes. Like how big his heart is, because despite there only being one job opening and the fact we were going to be competing against each other; Max grabbed my notes, and starting quizzing me, cheering me on when I got them right.”

“She never got them wrong, and I knew she wouldn’t, eventually we got out and the manger, who later became our boss; Joan. Liked our chemistry and the way we unknowingly played off each other, hired both of us.” 

“A few weeks back, Max got promoted to the sixth floor. Which isn’t a surprise to anyone.” Maggie said proudly.

Before Max could say anything Howie chimed in, bringing the beginnings of dinner over to the table. Max jumped up quickly, offering to help. He heard Zoey mumbled ‘ _thank god_ ’ under her breath as he pushed his chair back. Thankfully no one brought the subject up again. Either because they noticed the tension or because Ben’s never ending stories. 

Dinner came and went, time flying by with out anyone noticing. Everyone had moved to the backyard, minus Dawn who fell asleep mid dinner. A bonfire was going and the smell of roasted marshmallows filled the nighttime air.

Max leaned back into the white plastic chair, stealing his millionth glance at Zoey. They hadn’t spoken since dinner. He wasn’t mad at her, just frustrated at their current situation. He watched as she tried to make a s’more, rolling his eyes he moved towards her, “You know you’re doing that wrong. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Zoey glanced up at him, losing half of her treat in the process, “Ugh, this shouldn’t be this hard. Benson has made ten so far, that’s one for every year he’s lived and I can’t even make one!”

Max gestured to the spot beside her, silently asking to sit, when she nodded he lowered himself onto the wooden log, their sides brushing against each other and Zoey couldn’t help but jerked at the contacted losing her grip on the coat hanger, losing it to the roaring flames.

“Great,” Zoey sighed grabbing the semi cold end and pulling it out, she tossed it beside her into the hot coat hanger pile and got a new one, “Marshmallow me?”

Max smiled, using the chance to cover her hand that was holding the coat hanger, steading it. He made eye contact and he inserted the marshmallow on to the hanger. Zoey blushed and looked away.

Feeling proud of himself, Max leaned in and whispered, “You ready?”

Zoey hoping if anyone noticed the redness of her face, they’d think it was because of the fire. She nodded not trusting her voice. She knew Max wasn’t trying to make her a mess, no matter how much she found herself wanting it at the moment. She new Max was keeping his voice down because her dad had fallen asleep not to long ago. 

Max leaned in closer to her, guiding both of their hands towards the fire, coat hanger grasped a little to tightly by both of them. They watched as the fire climbed up the marshmallow, roasting it.

Zoey cleared her throat, not use to the awkward silence between them, “I’m sorry about my Mom earlier.”

She felt Max tense beside her, his grip losing on the hanger and for a panic induced second she feared he was going to stand up and leave.

“It’s okay Zoey.” Max readjusted his grip, “But we should talk about us. We can’t keep avoiding it.”

“I know, but it’s so much easier.” Zoey looked away from him. She knew he wasn’t going to drop it, it was too important. But after yesterday’s failed attempt at kiss she didn’t want to talk about it.

“Is it? Because I wake up every morning afraid that we’re not going to fix us.” He was trying his best to keep his voice down, he let go the hanger, “I can’t keep going on, if we’re avoiding each other one moment, then the next, roasting marshmallows like nothing’s happened!”

“I know, okay?! I am trying so hard to get us back to being ‘us’!”

“What ‘us’ are you trying to get back to Zoey? The ‘us’ before you found out I’m in love with you? Before you sung ‘I’m yours’?”

Zoey threw her head back, frustration building up, “Yes! No! Ugh, I don’t know Max. All I know is I want nothing more than to share s’mores under the night sky, safe with my family around me and with my best friend. To pretend for a small moment that my life isn’t going to completely change. I spent this morning picking out a lining for my dads casket! I just want a sense of normality.”

Max stayed silent, and Zoey bit her lip, focusing all her attention on not crying that she didn’t feel the raising flames. 

“Zoey!” Max yelled smacking the hanger out of her hands, then gently grabbing her hands bringing them close to his face, inspecting for any burns. 

He let out a audible sigh when he didn’t notice any. Keeping her hand clasped in his, he looked up at her, “Are you okay?!”

Zoey nodded, “Yeah, I think so... Our marshmallow isn’t.”

Max glanced down at the burning marshmallow, letting out a shaky laugh, “Yeah, it looks like any slice of bread you make. Burnt as shit.”

Zoey’s rolled her eyes at the dig towards her cooking. 

“How about this, you grab another marshmallow and I’ll do the cooking.”

Zoey handed him a new coat hanger, marshmallow included on top. After roasting it, Max waited until the s’more was cool enough to attempt to break it in half. 

Toying with the gooey marshmallow, Zoey spoke, “I know you want an answer from me but the truth is, I can’t give you one. All I know is that your my Max, wether that’s in friendship or a relationship I can’t say... Yet. I need time, but I don’t need space. Please don’t leave me.”

Max shook his head, “I’ll never leave you Zoey. Take you time, I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time for;
> 
> A boat ride.


	3. Tuesday

It felt like deja vu as he stood in front of the Zoey’s parents door. His palms were clammy as he knocked on Zoey’s parents house. He was nursing his second cup of coffee yet he still felt tired. After the marshmallows and their talk;Zoey, him and the two older kids snuck upstairs to watch a movie in the guest bedroom.

It was a little after eight in the morning and Max knew Zoey would still undoubtedly be asleep. He knew she didn’t work until later today and giving how tired she was last night, he figures she’ll be racing the clock to get to work.

The door finally opened to a surprised Maggie, “Max! I wasn’t expecting you, was I?”

“No, Ma’am,” He gave her a charming smirk, chuckling when Maggie rolled her eyes.

“I almost don’t want to let you in now.” Despite her words she stepped back to let him in.

“Thank you Maggie.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He barely got his jacket off before Ben was practically hanging on his body, ruffling his curls he greeted the young boy, “Hey Ben.”

“Hey Max, you missed the ending, it was so good-“ Ben went on talking about the movie, he was talking so fast Max only caught the end of his rant.

“Benson, let Max get in the house before we bombard him.” May walked down the hallway, sending an apologetic glance at Max.

He waved her off, before kneeling down to talk to Ben, “I promise to listen to your review about the movie later on, okay? Right now I have to ask your mother a question.” _before I lose my nerves and chicken out_

Ben didn’t seem the bit bothered as he just said ‘okay’ and went back to playing with his toys.

May sent Max a confused look before tilting her head towards the kitchen. Max followed her, Maggie following closely behind him.

“What’s going on Maxwell? Did one of the kids say or do something?” Her tone was a tad darker, and her posture straighten, ready to defend her kids but also defend Max if need be.

“Oh no, gosh no! Your kids are so well behaved. I love spending my time with them.” He shuffled, hands tapping on the side of his jeans, “I was actually wondering if I could take Kenzi out for her birthday.”

At May’s surprised face he kept on explaining, “It’s just that I know how much turning a teen means to kids, and she mentioned that you guys didn’t have much planned in the way of celebrating, and I was hoping I could take her around town for the day. Of course I’ll tell you everything, everywhere we go, I’ll give you my phone number and always keep you updated-“

“Max,” May cut in, her face held no indication of what she was thinking, and Max could feel the anxiety start taking over his mind, “I don’t know you. Before yesterday I only knew you as the man who brought Mitch soup, carried his bed down the stairs, brought him ice cream and that’s just in the last few months. You’ve done more for this family than I have. Yes, of course you can take my daughter out for a birthday celebration and yes, you have to do everything you just told me you’d do.”

Max let out the breath he was holding, “Thank you so much.”

“Sit, tell me your plans.” 

Max nodded, taking a seat, “I was gonna start off at the mall, do some shopping, eat lunch. Then-“

The more Max explained his plan the more May found herself understanding why Zoey is friends with him. He was everything a man should be; caring, loving, selfless, trustworthy. His heart was big, and he talked about other people with such kindness, and she felt a twinge of sadness at the realization that his kindness and lovely nature was build on a foundation of loss and hurt. It wasn’t her job to read people, but after thirty years of working in a prison she has learned how tragedy shapes a person. They either sink into it, or overcome and build up from the pain. Max chose to build.

* * *

“Max, how are you?” Kenzi bounced into the kitchen thirty minutes after Max and May finished talking. She fist bumped him before grabbing a slice of Howie’s sandwich.

“Sure go ahead,” Howie mumbled, “It’s not like I packed it for myself, for _my_ lunch break.”

“Good, you?” Max slide his untouched sandwich to Howie.

“Tired, you missed the ending of the movie. It was awesome, although I’m sure Ben has filled in you already.” Kenzi poured herself a glass of water, “Zoey’s still up stairs sleeping.”

“Oh, I-I didn’t realize Zoey was already here.”

“She never left, she spent the night. Accidentally fell asleep while watching the movie. She also missed the ending. She’s up stairs in the bedroom if you want to go see her.”

Max froze. He couldn’t help as the thought of him and Zoey alone in the bedroom flooded his mind. He blushed vigorously, avoiding eye contact with Maggie and May who sat at the table. He tried to send a desperate help me look towards Howie but the man was to busy focusing all his attention anywhere else. Max knew he wouldn’t be any help anyways based on the smirk he was trying to hide.

Noticing the tension in the room Ben frowned, “What? What did she say wrong?”

“Nothing sweetie, finish your lunch.” May ruffled his curls, and in a desperate attempt to change the topic she turned to her daughter, “Kenzi, Max offered to take you to the mall for the evening.”

Kenzi looked back and Max, “You have?”

“Yeah, you mentioned how much you wanted some frozen yogurt yesterday at the dinner table, I thought maybe we could grab some. Call it a birthday gift.”

Kenzi thought for a second, turning to her mom she asked, “And you’re okay with this?”

“As long as your comfortable with it, yes. Max is a great guy and your aunt and I trust him.”

Kenzi fist bumped the air, “Awesome! I just have to get my phone. I’ll be back in a second.”

Max couldn’t help but smile at her excitement. He turned to May, “I’ll be in the car waiting.”

Before he could leave May quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into a bear hug, “Thank you, Max.”

* * *

The food court was rather empty for it being lunch time. Max handed Kenzi a twenty and told her to grab whatever she wanted and to meet back at the booth they already claimed. He kept an eye on her while he ordered himself food. 

Kenzi already sitting down munching away at her Chinese food when Max walked back to their table. Shopping bags tucked in the corner.

"A&W, not bad, that's Ben's go to, too." She commented once she finished chewing the food in her mouth.

"Not only does he have good taste in music he's also got good taste in burgers too." Max slide into the opposite side of the booth.

"He's very found of you, you know. He's only known you for two days but he talks about you non-stop. I almost slept on the couch downstairs last night cause he wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

Max bowed his head hoping she wouldn't notice how much that meant to him to hear, he couldn't help but start stammering over his words, "I-I... He's a-a wonderful kid. He's got the same energy I had at that age."

"Do you have any siblings?" 

Max choked on his food, clearly not expecting her to ask that. He took a sip of his water before clearing his throat and answering her, "Umm, yeah. I had a sister."

"Had?"

"She... she passed away." Max voice cracked and he could feel his heart racing, palms getting sweaty, he knew if he didn't ground himself he was going to have a full on panic attack right in the middle of the food court.

Kenzi must of sense his panic because she quickly started rambling on about non sense. Her voice was so animated it took Max by surprise and he found himself listening in on her rant.

It didn't take long until his heart was beating normally and his head to stop ringing for him to realized he was okay.

Kenzi smiled at him, hands covering his, giving him warmth and support. Her eyes were bright and loving but they held a tinge of sadness in them. Max held his breath and waited for her apologies, but they never came. Instead she just went back to eating her food like nothing happened

It confused him, but he was relieved that he didn't have to linger on the subject any longer. 

* * *

"Where are we going, Uncle Mitch's house is the opposite direction." Kenzi twisted in her seat to look out the back window, "You're not kidnapping me are you?"

"Kenzi anyone who knows your mother, wouldn't dare to lay a finger on you."

"You scared of her too?" Kenzi smirked settling back down into her seat properly.

"Absolutely terrified." Max snorted, "It's mostly the fact she carries around a knife. And she's taller than me, oh and definitely the fact her arms are bigger than my face."

Kenzi chuckled, "So where are we going then?"

"Let's just call it a birthday surprise."   


* * *

"A boat?" 

Max nodded bouncing on his toes, he darted nervous glances towards the water, "Yes ma'am. And a pretty damn nice one."

"Uh-huh, do you know how to drive a boat?" 

"Not a damn clue. Never been on one before. Mitch tried countless times to drag me along, but I always declined his offers." 

Kenzi frowned, she couldn't imagine turning down an offer to go boating with him. "Why?"

"I'm not a big fan of open water." Max chuckled nervously, "But for some reason I trust our driver- wait, pilot? Captain?"

Kenzi chuckled at the way his face contorted into confusing. It was rather adorable. She totally understands why Zoey like-likes him. Although the male part still baffles her. "There's many different names, depending on their job title."

"I liked to be called Sailor Captain." Claimed a new voice from behind Max. Kenzi snorted at the complete and utter done face Max pulled upon hearing their... Sailor Captain.

Max shook his head, muttering something under his breath. He extended a hand towards the new person on the dock, "Kenzi I would like you to meet Tobin our... _Sailor Captain_ , our lives are now in his hands."

Tobin pushed past Max and walked towards the young girl. He stopped right in front of her and offered her a bow, one hand grabbing hers and giving it a gentle shake, "Milady!"

Kenzi bowed back, eyes and nose crinkling with laughter. Max couldn't help the smile form across his lips. Happiness swelled inside his chest. He felt proud and a part of him wishes Zoey was here, not only to see the way Kenzi was vibrating with joy and happiness, but to also selfishly show off that he was mostly responsible for that joy.

* * *

Max flinched when the boat swayed a little to roughly, he fastened his life jackets straps tighter.

"How did you do that?" Max asked Kenzi trying to distract his mind from the panic lingering in the back of his brain as the boat swayed once more, "Back in the food court. You pulled me out of a panic attack like it was nothing."

Kenzi took in a deep breath, "Ben, um, he started getting bad anxiety attacks when our dad died."

Tobin and Max shared a look, and Max felt guilty for bringing it up, "I'm sorry Kenzi."

"Thank you. In all honesty, my dad and I never really got along. He always wanted a son, someone to play ball with. He didn’t want to do tea parties, dress up, learn how to do hair. You know?"

"More than you think." Max muttered to himself quietly.

"So when Ben was born he was over the moon... And I partly faded into the background."

Max frowned, "Your mom didn't do anything?"

"She worked day and night. Dad was the stay at home parent. When she came home he pretended we were all one happy family. It wasn’t until after his death, mom found out. My dad wasn’t a bad man, he never laid a hand on me, never raised his voice. Although sometimes I wish he did, so I didn’t feel so invisible.”

“And why your mom’s so protective over you.” Max clued in, feeling a sense of respect for the women.

“A part of me is thankful for it, but a part of me also hates it. I know I’m still a kid, and Zoey’s right, I don’t know everything. But I know more than I should for my age. I just wish my mom understood that.”

“She does understand that, K.C. And I bet it keeps her up sometimes. You suffered and she wasn’t there for you, she didn’t see it. She’s not protecting you because your fragile, she’s protecting you because she is.” Tobin’s voice was soft and gentle.

Max blink in surprise, Zoey was right after all. Tobin did have _feelings_ and maybe even a past they didn’t know about.

Kenzi frowned, “I guess I never looked at it like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda of gave up.....


	4. Wednesday

It was late in the afternoon when Ben suggested they play some games in the backyard. Everyone agreed, thankful to get out of the house for a little while. Maggie set Mitch's wheelchair on the back patio, and Zoey teared up at the way his eyes lit up as he watched his family chase each other around in a game of tag.

* * *

He was sweating. He was sweating in places he didn't know could even sweat and Zoey was laughing at him. Max bent over hand on his knees trying to suck air into his lungs. His hair was stuck to his forehead, soaked with sweat.

And Zoey, she hasn't even broken a sweat. Her hair was up in a messy bun, strands of hair framing her face beautifully. Her face, which was bare of any makeup, didn't even have a bead of sweat. The next breath Max sucked was less because of the lack of air in his lungs, but more because he was staring at the most beautiful women he's ever laid eyes upon.

"What?" Zoey chuckled, hands nervously coming up to her face, "Do I have something on my face."

Max pounded for a second if he should lie. Use this moment for a chance to pretend to brush an eyelash off her cheek. Run the pad of his thumb across her soft skin. Then use the hand to cup her face, bringing it closer to his, until there was barely a breath between their lips. 

He didn't notice himself stepping closer to her, hand mere centimetres from her skin. He watched as her eyes widen, and her throat bounce with a nervous swallow.

"Guys, over here!" Ben softly yelled, but it was loud enough to cause them to jump apart.

Zoey bit her lip, not looking at Max, "We should probably follow him." 

* * *

"We're trapped!" Max whispered, watching through the small peep hole as Kenzi and Dawn slowly came closer to their hiding spot in the shed.

They had moved on from tag. Ben winning the game, not getting touched once and Max had to admit the little guy was fast, he couldn’t even catch up to Ben. Dawn had picked the next game, adorably suggesting Hide and Seek. 

Ben rested his hand on Max's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm going to pee into this bottle of bleach and throw it at them!"

Zoey grimaced, "Okay, one; no your not. Two; how will that help us?"

"Well actually our pee is uric acid and the bleach contains chlorine so when the chemicals mix they will basically create a toxic gas that would-"

"Why the hell do you know that?!" Zoey asked cutting Max off.

Max shrugged, "Science was the only class I got straight A's. Other than theatre, of course!”

Zoey couldn’t help but smile at the memories of seeing pictures of teenage Max in tights and poorly made costumes. Clearing her throat she turned to Ben, “Seems like we need a distraction.”

Ben nodded and started looking around. Zoey rolled her eyes and looked up at Max. He nodded back at her clearly understand what she was getting at. Silently they made their way to Ben, who’s back was to them, and grabbed his arms.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?!?” He started kicking his feet, which did nothing as they had lifted him off the ground enough to prevent him dragging his feet into the dirt, “This isn’t fair, you’re both traders!”

Max and Zoey both had matching grins as they gently tossed him out of the shed, watching as Kenzi picked up Dawn running closer and closer until Dawn was able to slap Ben on the shoulder. Giggling, Dawn yelled, “Got ya!”

Zoey was laughing so hard she practically fell into Max’s arms. Catching her, Max looked down at her, his own laughter dying down as his heart flutters at the sight of her smile. He couldn’t help it, she owned his heart. 

* * *

"Don't you miss the vivid imagination of childhood?" Zoey laughed sitting down next to Max. Her cousins have tired themselves out, and they decided to play on their phones before dinner was ready.

"I never had one."

"An imagination or a childhood." Zoey joked, expecting him to laugh along with her. When he didn't join in she stopped laughing and tried to met is eyes, but he wouldn't look at her.

"My parents... They showed love differently then most. They were the type to show favouritism to their children. As all the great parents do-" He finally laughed but it fell short, "And I wasn't their favourite."

"I didn't know you had siblings."

"A sister; twin sister. She was the all-star child, golden kid. They spoiled her so much. She was athletic, super smart. Smarter then me for sure."

"Yet you don't sound jealous." Zoeys bumped shoulders with him, "Why did you never tell me you have a twin sister?"

Max shook his head, he suddenly looked ten years older and Zoey got this sinking feeling in her stomach. She wanted to stop, pause the conversation, rewind back time and avoid this topic because she knew the next words that came out of Max's mouth were going to be a punch in the gut.

"Sh- she died..." His voice was pained, it was obvious that he hasn't talked about this in a long time, "Car accident. Drunk driver hit us on the way back from our twelfth birthday party."

Zoey breath caught in her throat. Her heart ached to see him in such pain. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and shield him away from the cruel world. But unfortunately she couldn't. Instead she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him the best she could. Offering support, comfort and all the love she could muster. 

"My mom never recovered from it. Losing her daughter. She shut down, hasn't spoken since the accident. My dad... Well he tries his best to keep in contact with me, but it's... To him I'm a constant reminder of what they lost. As I grew up, we grew more and more apart. Now we only talk over the phone on Christmas."

"Not even on your birthday?"

"It's to painful, I never had a birthday party after that. I think that's mostly why I took Kenzi out for hers."

"To make up for the thirteenth birthday you never got." 

"Yeah. They say it's an important one. Finally becoming a teenager."

Zoey suddenly remembers that morning in her kitchen, the way Max's eyes slightly darken and his body went stiff as he talked about Kenzi's birthday.

Her mind was flooding with memories from over the years. The way he brushed off his birthday like it was nothing. The way he always goes over the top for other people's birthdays. The way his eyes always lingered on the picture of her and David that hung up in the hallway. The way he looks at Maggie like she's the best mother in the world. How he constantly brings up how much Mitch is like a father figure to him. 

Zoey could feel the tears spilling over her eyes and the beginning of a sob form in her throat. She felt a pair of strong hands cup her face. Thumb wiping away the tears and she hated herself for how good it felt to be cared for by him. She’s the one who's supposed to be comforting him, not the other way around. 

"Shh, Zoey, sweetheart, it's okay." Max pulled her into his chest, turning them away from the others, he didn't want to create a scene.

Zoey nodded but she couldn't stop the sob from escaping her lips. It wasn't fair, it wasn’t _okay_. Max was the sweetest, most caring person she new. It wasn't okay and she felt the urge to march up to his dad and give him a piece of her mind, but it wasn’t her place to judge someone on how they grieve. She wanted to hurt anyone who ever hurt him. It was a violent feeling, one she wasn't used to. And from that moment forward she made a vow to never let anyone hurt him again.

She also made a vow to show him just how much he means to her. And she knew just where to begin. She needed to talk with Kenzi ASAP.


	5. Thursday

Zoey stood by the window, gazing out lovingly as her family engaged in a game of yard bowling. She had tapped out in the beginning of the round, having to excuse herself for a washroom break.

She watched as Howie finished his turn, getting a prefect strike and cheering loudly. She glanced around for her youngest cousin knowing it was her turn. She frowned when she couldn’t see her at first. She wasn’t siting in her tiny chair and she wasn’t on either her May’s or Maggie’s lap. Worried Zoey started moving for the back door but stopping short when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Max standing up, Dawn perched on his hip. 

Her brain short circuit, she accidentally inhaled and swallowed at the same time. She was to caught up in trying to breath again, she didn’t hear the door open and suddenly there was a glass of water thrusted into her hands.

“My three year old doesn’t choke as much as you do.” May smirked, “Then again, my three year old isn’t madly in love with an incredibly sexy man.”

May’s comment made her choke even more and May winced, “Okay, not my best timing. What I don’t get is why aren’t you out there by his side, if you’re worried about him not liking you back, I promise you don’t have to be. That man is so, completely, head over heels for you.”

Zoey sighed, “It’s not about that, it’s about-“ 

“Your dad.” May finished cutting her off.

“Yeah. With everything going on, I don’t want to spend my last days with him, chasing after a guy. I can’t give Max my all, when my all is to caught up in helping my dad.”

May didn’t respond right away, but the silence wasn’t awkward, it gave them both time to gather their thoughts. It was May who broke the silence;

“Sometimes in life you have to be selfish, you have to make hard decisions in hard times. I know you’re scared, but I promise you that man out there, he will love you unconditionally. He’ll love you at a hundred percent and he’ll love you at half that.”

Zoey sniffed, tears pooling in her eyes. She watched as Dawn stood leaning against Max’s legs for support as her and Max held the makeshift bowling ball. Zoey watched as Max bent down to say something into Dawn’s ear, the toddler throwing her head back laughing. Then they let go of the ball, it rolling across the lawn, knocking down any pin the stood in its way.

“The question is, do you love him?” May pulled her attention back to their conversation.

“Of course I do, he’s my best friend.”

“That’s not what I’m asking, Zoey.”

Zoey closed her eyes, voice strained, “I want too, I think I do, but I’m afraid that maybe I only love him because I’m going through the process of losing my dad and once he’s gone and the hardest part of grieving is over, I won’t feel the same.”

“But what if you do?” May handed her a tissue, as the first tear appeared on Zoey’s cheek, “When I met my husband he had just gotten back from being over seas. We met at a bar, and he impressed me with his knowledge of Japanese language. We hit it off right away and in our many years of marriage he taught me a lot of Japanese.”

“How is your knowledge of Japanese going to help me?”

“Your love for Max, when do you think it started? Did you start looking at him in a new light when your dad got worse and you needed a shoulder to cry on, or did you start to love him all those years ago?”

“Honestly I didn’t realize my feelings for him, until I knew he loved me. I never really thought about him that way, at least I don’t think I did.”

“You know out of all the things I learned in Japanese, there’s one phrase that stuck with me; ko! no yokan. It doesn't mean love at first sight. It's closer to love at second sight. It's the feeling when you meet someone that you're going to fall in love with them. Maybe you don't love them right away, but it's inevitable that you will."

_“Is it to soon to say friend for life?”_

_”well, I’m here if you need me. Always”_

_“I need more max in my life”_

_“you said you wanted more max in your life. well, I want that too”_

_“um, you just sang me a song”_

_  
“I’m yours”_

  
_“personally, I would choose love”_

_  
“I’ll never leave you Zoey. Take you time, I’m not going anywhere”_

  
“You seem lost in thought.” May comment after a couple minutes of silence.

“You’re right, I didn’t see it at first. I didn’t see the way he looked at me, and I didn’t realize I desperately wanted him to look at me that way. He’s been by my side through all the good and bad, and I sometimes took that for granted, I’ve used him and I’ve hurt him. I love him, but he doesn’t deserve me.”

“Maybe not, a boy like that deserves the world, and right now you can’t give him that. And that’s okay, when Benedict and I met, he was still recovering from the war. It wasn’t easy, but love is never easy. I was willing to walk beside him as he healed and Max is willing to walk by your side. Let him Zoey.”

Zoey took another sip of the water, once again lost in her thoughts. “Knowing that Benedict died, would you to it all over again?”

She heard May suck in an audible breath, before sighing, “In a heartbeat, Zoey.”

“Even knowing how he treated Kenzi.”

“Yes, because he gave me three beautiful kids. I’m not making any excuses for his behaviour towards Kenzi and I hate him everyday for treating our daughter the way he did. But it isn’t just on him. I worked a lot, I barely ever saw my kids, therefore I never saw her suffer. I failed as a parent too Zoey. So given the chance I would do it all over again, and I’d do it better;

“You’ll fail as a friend, as a girlfriend, a wife, a mother. It’s just human nature. Don’t let the fear of mistakes and the fear of losing, stop you from gaining and loving. Take the leap Zoey, while you still can.”


	6. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have aged Max to be 26. For story purposes. Also Leif works on the sixth floor too, but no Ava/Joan battle. Also implied Leif/Tobin.

Max didn't think of himself as being a very paranoid person. He barely found things suspicious, not like the way Tobin and Leif tend too.

Tobin and Leif - part of the reason he was starting to get a tad suspicious. They stood off to the side of the Clarke's living room. 

It's Friday, which means it's Kenzi's birthday and as far as he knew, it was supposed to be a small family gathering.

So why are they here?

Sure, Tobin and Kenzi hit it off on to boat trip and he could see her inviting him. And sure, where ever Tobin was, Leif wasn't far behind. So, Max could sorta understand why they'd be here.

What he doesn't understand is why Joan and Mo are also here. He can maybe, _maybe_ , understand Mo. Him and Zoey are rather close, especially now with Zoey's powers. But Joan? Max couldn't wrap his head around why Zoey would invite her boss to her cousins thirteenth birthday party and how May would approve of it.

So yeah, you could say he was getting a little suspicious. Thankfully he didn't dwell on it to much, Benson distracting him with games.

It wasn't until almost two hours in, dinner almost ready, when his paranoia kicked back in. He was just about to open the fridge door, using his kid-free self to help set the table, when out of nowhere Howie was in front of him. The older man basically crashing into Max's side, eyes wide and head shaking.

"No!" Howie said in a rush and apparently a little too harsh, judging by how much Max looked taken back and a little wounded. Howie quickly said, "I mean, I got it all under control. Me and the girls can handle the table. Why don't you go and gather up the kids. Dinners almost ready."

Max stepped back, hands up and a confused/hurt look on his face. He doesn't remember a single time Howie has raised his voice before. He shot the man one last glance before wondering off to find Ben and Dawn.

It was a little suspicious right? Should he bring it up to Maggie or Zoey? Maybe even David or Emily? Shaking his head he focused on the task he's been giving. He headed up stairs to where the kids were entertaining themselves. He knocked on the door, pushing it open slowly when suddenly the door abruptly stopped, followed by a voice, "One second!"

Max frowned, but waited until he got the all-clear to enter. It only took a few seconds before the door was flung open Ben standing on the other side, face a little flushed. 

Max raised an eyebrow, poking his head into the room even more, "Is everything okay?"

Ben nodded and picked up Dawn, he pushed passed Max, "Everything is fine, Dawn and I were just playing with cars."

"Cars...I didn't know that toy cars now came with markers."

Ben's eyes widen the slightest as he quickly tired to wipe off the marker on his younger sister's cheek. 

Not suspicious at all, Max thought as he watched Ben duck pass him and down the stairs.

* * *

Dinner was almost ready when out of nowhere, Kenzi suddenly stated that she should open her present now. 

Max tried really hard not to have his suspicions about her request. _Really_. He remembers being a kid and how the sight of a 'mountain' of gifts was exciting. He remembers begging his mom to let him open gifts before dinner, but she was always stern about the opening of presents after they've ate.

He was expecting May to say the same, and from the brief glance at her, she looked ready to say no. When she didn't and whole heartedly agreed he couldn't hold back his suspicions anymore. There was something going on, and he wasn't aware of it.

And by the way they all agreed with Kenzi. He figures he's the only one out of the loop.

* * *

Dinner came and went without any red flags. Howie asked for his help with Kenzi's cake. As he jammed the candles into the semi-frozen top, he felt somewhat relieved. Howie was including him, not only in conversation, but also in helping set the table with new plates and forks.

"Hey," Zoey slipped in beside him, her hip leaning against the island counter, "I hope you have room for cake."

Max scuffs, "Zoey you should know by now that I _always_ have room for cake."

She smile, resting her hand on top of his, "Good, I just hope it's to your liking."

"I have yet to have found a cake that isn't." He intertwined his fingers with hers, "You know I’ve had this feeling like I've been missing something all day now... Or maybe I've just been hanging around Leif a little to much since he moved up to the sixth floor with me."

"I'm pretty sure Tobin’s the only human designed to handle all that is Leif." Zoey winked, giving a squeeze to his hand before letting it go, "We should bring the cake over before everyone decides to serve themselves."

Max laughed, "Good idea."

Together they managed to get the cake onto the table without any troubles. Everyone pitched in to sing Kenzi the birthday song. From Dawn's giggles and claps, to Mitch's impressive on beat buzzes with the taboo buzzer David found for him months ago.

When the song was over and cake eaten, he moved to get up and help clear the table when he felt a hand push him back down into his chair. He glance up over his shoulder to surprisingly see Emily smiling down at him. She shook her head and mouthed ' _stay_ '

And if that wasn’t weird enough, he glanced back up at the others to find them all already starting back. They weren't staring at Emily, but directly at him. 

Before he could question what was happening. Kenzi replaced Emily's spot behind his chair and leaned over his shoulder. She set down a neatly wrapped present in front of him, then placed a kiss against the side of his temple before whispering, "Happy birthday."

Max, confused as ever, slowly un-did the ribbon and opened the top. He pulled out a stack of homemade cards. **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_** staring back at him written with bold coloured markers, the same colour that was on Dawn's cheek earlier. He knew without looking that there'd be thirteen cards for the thirteen birthdays he's missed. He breath caught in his throat, tears building up behind his eyes. 

He could feel all eyes on him, but he couldn't bring himself to look up at them. Not just yet, he needed a moment to collect himself. 

He felt a small hand rest onto of his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, he looked up at met Maggie's tear filled eyes, she didn't say anything, she just nodded her head towards Zoey's direction. 

He gave her a soft smile before looking over at the women who stole his heart, which felt like it was certainly trying to jump out of his chest when he noticed she was holding something.

A small homemade cake was held gently in her hands. It was simple, the fondant a nice shade of blue, an off shade pink icing held his name, and there were sprinkles tossed almost carelessly on top, probably courtesy of Dawn.

Before he knew his what he was doing, he circled the table, standing in front of Zoey. For a second he just stood there, searching her eyes, for _something_ perhaps _permission_. Then, he gently took the cake from her hands, set it down on the table, and grabbed her by the waist drawing her in close. 

"Happy birthday, Max Richman."

Max shivered as their lips brushed against each other as Zoey talked. His heart was pounding and he could feel hers doing the same. He leaned down until his their lips met. _Lightly_. _Gently_. Then more confidently, as they relax. Max's hand trailed down her back, causing a shiver to shoot up through her body.

They broke apart at the sound of Mitch's buzzer. Zoey shot him confused look, but Maggie just laughed resting her hand on top of her husband's, "Mitch, darling, let them enjoy their first kiss. God's knows we were worse."

Mitch didn't press the buzzer again, but he didn't stop the glare he sent towards the hand that rested dangerously low on his daughters back.

Max moved the hand in question, up to Zoey's face. He cupped her cheek, tilting her chin up so their eyes meet once again, his voice was raw, emotional, "You did all this for me?"

"It was a group effort. It was my idea, but it's Kenzi you really need to thank."

Max nodded in agreement. It was supposed to be Kenzi day, her celebration of turning a teenager. Yet, here they were, gathered around the table now singing happy birthday to him. He knew he was crying, could feel the wetness on his cheeks, but he made no move to hide nor wipe them away.

He felt someone squeeze his arm -the one not holding onto Zoey like a lifeline- and he looked down just in time to watch Kenzi snuggle her way under his arm and melt into his side, tears gathered in her own eyes.

He knew once the singing died out he would have to figure out a speech, one that would let them all know just how grateful he is, even knowing there is not enough words in the world to truly express how he feels. 

But for now, with Zoey cuddled into his one side and Kenzi nestled into his other, he's going to soak this all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did it, my first multi chapter fic! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around long enough to read this! You rock! 
> 
> I know this fic wasn’t heavy with Zomax. That’s completely my fault. I actually started this fic as a Zoey centred fic but Max’s unknown backstory got under my skin and took over. Also fun fact, Benson means son of Benedict. Which was Benson fathers name. 
> 
> Anyways I love you all, and please comment your thoughts!!


End file.
